Cross Game
by Lara Boger
Summary: Por que ninguém sabe o que acontece de verdade nos dias de folga. - Alice Nine, TxS, YAOI


**Disclaimer:** _Alice Nine_ não me pertence, sendo propriedade deles mesmos, da PSC e da gravadora Tokuma Japan.

**Sinopse:** Por que ninguém sabe o que acontece de verdade nos dias de folga. TORAXSHOU.

**Notas:** Essa fanfic foi publicada originalmente em 21/01/2011 no Nyah Fanfiction, mas a proibição delas agora...

**Notas 2:** Eu podia beber, usar drogas ou ser uma garota perversa (ou tudo isso junto), mas não: sou simplesmente uma fã de _Alice Nine_ que consegue enxergar Tora e Shou como um casal *-*

* * *

**CROSS GAME**

**Oneshot**

Febre: não havia palavra melhor para descrever o estado dos dois naquele momento. Não que algum deles se importasse. Estavam ocupados demais em desfrutar todo o possível daquelas sensações que aquele contato lhes proporcionava.

O moreno investia contra o corpo menor sem se preocupar muito em vê-lo. Os gemidos eram todos os indícios que precisava naquele momento enquanto o outro se encolhia sob seu toque, agarrando-se ao corpo que lhe tomava, pronunciando seu nome daquela forma que Shinji adorava escutar.

Quase às cegas, buscou os lábios de seu parceiro, tomando-os em um beijo ardente e sem se importar muito com a ideia de respirar. Na verdade, pouco importava oxigênio quando tudo que queria era se perder naquele corpo quente e macio.

Sentiu as unhas de seu companheiro arranhando suas costas e sua nuca em uma espécie de represália que o mais alto não fazia questão alguma de reclamar. Tora gostava de senti-lo, de ter os vestígios dele em sua pele enquanto o possuía. Gostava de marcar e ser marcado porque nenhum deles fazia qualquer questão de ser discreto naquele momento.

Beijos, unhas e dentes: posse. Um jogo intrigante e delicioso do qual nunca enjoavam de jogar. Passavam muito tempo juntos, porém pouco podiam exercer aquele relacionamento cultivado longe dos olhos do público. Nesse caso precisavam de todo tempo que pudessem ter antes que não conseguissem mais segurar as demonstrações de carinho, mais irresistíveis a cada dia.

Shou tinha o poder de fazer com que se perdesse ao menor gesto. Simples assim.

Um gemido mais alto fez com que voltasse a realidade e diminuísse a força com que investia no corpo menor, não querendo machuca-lo, porém surpreendeu-se ao notar as pernas dele envolverem sua cintura, sem deixar que se afastasse. Então, foi obediente à ordem silenciosa sabendo que sua sanidade se esvairia aos poucos assim como seus toques causariam o mesmo efeito em seu parceiro.

O grito que se perdera naquele beijo que lhe roubara, a forma como o corpo dele se arqueara ainda que preso em um quase abraço esmagador era a prova de que precisava, talvez um gatilho para que também simplesmente se perdesse na explosão de sentidos que se seguiu.

Exausto, deixou cair sobre o menor sem que este reclamasse de seu peso, sentindo uma carícia suave em sua nuca. Deliciado com a carícia tão simples, fechou os olhos para desfrutar um pouco daquele toque, antes de apoiar-se em seus braços para observá-lo melhor.

Nunca se cansaria de apreciar aquela cena ou de tê-lo em seus braços no fim de tudo.

– Tora-shii...

– Hn?

– Qual foi o motivo dessa vez?

O moreno riu ao se dar conta do que Kohara estava falando. Sexo de reconciliação era uma piada íntima para ambos, como se desejo carnal precisasse ter um pretexto. Coisa de quem procurava lógica em tudo, mesmo que no fundo não houvesse lógica alguma. Coisa de alguém como Tora.

– Por aquela história que escreveram sobre você e o Takashi. – ofereceu, sabendo que era um bom motivo.

– Por aquilo? Por Kami-Sama, Shinji, depois sou eu quem tem fama de psicótico ciumento e desvairado. Se você tiver uma crise de ciúmes por cada coisa que as _fujoshi_escrevem sobre mim e o Takashi não vamos sair dessa cama nunca. Vamos parecer coelhos, seu tarado...

– Eu não gosto de saber que essas fangirls fantasiam você com outra pessoa, ok?

– Ah tá, como se eu fosse o único! Como você acha que eu fico quando sei que elas escrevem sobre você com o Hiroto, com Takashi, com o Naoyuki... até o Uruha já colocaram, sabia? Sou ciumento sim, defendo o que é meu com certeza, mas isso já é neurose...

– O Uruha? Guitarrista do _The GazettE_? – o moreno pareceu incrédulo. – Uau! A imaginação delas vai muito longe, se bem que aquelas coxas... _ITAIIIIII!_ O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer esse beliscão!?

A resposta silenciosa foi um sorriso tão maldoso da parte de Kohara que lhe fez ter arrepios. Como ele conseguia parecer tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo tão demoníaco? Quem via aquela cara de anjo nem imaginava que Shou era capaz...

– Para com isso, Shou. Esse olhar me dá medo.

– É pra ter medo mesmo, seu _baka_.

– Bem que você gosta desse _baka_ aqui, hein?

– Fazer o que? Nem tudo dá pra ser perfeito... agora me diga uma coisa: isso que acabamos de ter foi uma discussão?

– Acho que dá pra chamar de discussão sim. Por quê?

– Precisamos resolver isso... – o loiro disse, sorrindo languidamente enquanto acariciava o peito do mais velho.

– Ah, e depois eu sou o tarado...

– Não sou eu quem fica falando _mokkori_ a torto e a direita...

– Também não sou eu quem diz em entrevista que abusa sexualmente do Saga-kun...

– Alguém tem que fazer o trabalho, ora. Não tenho culpa se você não faz fanservice comigo.

– Puxa... se é assim acho que temos muitas discussões pra resolver.

Desejoso, o moreno acarinhou o rosto do vocalista, beijando seus lábios, exercendo mais um pouco da posse que julgava ter sobre o seu namorado. Algo que passava longe de ser unilateral porque o loiro também fazia questão de afirmar Tora como seu. E por mais autossuficiente que o guitarrista se julgasse, a verdade era que dependia totalmente daquele rapaz de olhos grandes e sorriso largo.

Poucos sabiam daquele relacionamento, apenas os amigos da banda e talvez um ou outro integrante mais atento do staff. Eram tão discretos que ninguém julgava terem química para tal. Não trocavam gestos carinhosos em público, não faziam fanservice durante os lives. Era como se tudo que pudesse haver entre eles não passasse de amizade. Ninguém seria capaz de imaginar que aproveitavam cada minuto livre para estarem juntos, aproveitando noites tórridas como aquelas.

Ah, mas eles queriam mais. Dividir a vida debaixo do mesmo teto, trocarem gestos íntimos à vontade. Shinji queria dormir e acordar com ele em seus braços. Sabia que às vezes Shou ficava chateado, que tanto zelo com aquele segredo o machucava, mas não queria expor algo tão precioso aos olhos de todos. Talvez por medo que a exposição pudesse estragar tudo, ou que revelar mais isso significasse o fim do último vestígio de privacidade da vida de ambos.

Eram pessoas famosas e ter pelo menos uma coisa apenas para si fazia com que se sentisse um ser humano e não um fantoche. E por mais que o loiro ficasse triste, Amano sabia que ele o compreendia e o apoiava. Como se soubesse que, de alguma forma aquele segredo que tanto incomodava também era uma espécie de prova de amor.

E até que os segredos se revelassem, ainda haveria muuuitas discussões e assuntos inacabados para serem resolvidos _daquele _jeito como só eles sabiam resolver.

**_Fim_**


End file.
